It is known to manufacture such elevator elements in such manner that their contact surfaces that interact with the elevator suspension means have an essentially uniform roughness, so that roughness measurements on their contact surfaces in the case of measurements with different directions of scanning direction of the contact element of the roughness measuring instrument yield essentially the same roughness values.
Elevator elements according to the known state of the art have either a relatively high wear on the elevator suspension means as a consequence, if their contact surfaces in the circumferential direction are manufactured with excessively high roughness, or they cause high manufacturing costs, because the higher roughness of the contact surfaces that is allowable in the direction of the elevator element axes cannot be exploited in favor of a less costly manufacture method. Furthermore—in particular when using flat belts as elevator suspension means—an excessively low roughness of the contact surfaces in the axial direction of the elevator elements negatively influences the lateral guidance effect, which has the consequence that the elevator supporting means moves centered over the driving and/or reversing elevator elements.